Truth and Misunderstandings
by Dolium-Praedonum
Summary: Naruto tells his best friend that he's engaged. This best friend makes an assumption and writes a letter of congratulations to Sasuke...throwing a wrench into the wedding of Naruto and Hinata. But why would Naruto agree to something like that in the first place? It is Gaara's solemn duty as Naruto's best friend to find the answers. OR In which Gaara unwittingly plays matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

A breeze filtered in through the open window along with the last light of the sun as it set slowly over the Kazekage's tower. Gaara was sat at his desk, going through the scrolls that had been cleared by his trusted guards. His gaze caught a Konoha seal from inside the pile, and he quickly took it out to read first.

'_Gaara_!' It read, making him chuckle as he was sure this would be the only scroll in the pile not addressing him as Kazekage-sama.

'_I'm getting married in the summer, and I heard you can't have a wedding without your best friend. You better get time off to come! Baa-chan said Kage's can get extra time for events like this because they're good excuses to show off "unity between countries". The wedding is on July 7th (Hinata-chan says that's a lucky day), so please come before then so we can celebrate together. Bring your brother and sister!'_

Gaara felt a warmth spread through his chest at the words. Sasuke and Naruto had finally, _finally _admitted to each other what was obvious to everyone else. And they were tying themselves together till death.

He didn't realize he was smiling until Kankuro stepped into his office and noticed.

"What's that?" Kankuro asked.

Temari looked up from where she was going over mission reports in her corner of the room and raised her brows at Gaara's small, happy smile.

"It's from Naruto. An invitation to his wedding to Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara answered, eyes not leaving the page.

After Naruto's signature, there was a post-script. _'P.S. can you stay even longer if it's for the future Hokage? Kakashi-sensei said he's not going to want to do this for long!'_

Temari's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't look like a formal wedding invitation to me."

Kankuro snorted. "Of course it's not, it's from Naruto. This might not even be a sanctioned wedding; is it legal to marry another man there?"

All the hidden villages had leniency in shinobi marriages, as the lives of their ninja were short and complicated. It was easier to allow all marriages stand and have a handy next-of-kin than to regulate it another way, although same-sex relations were rarely approved of in the noble clans, and were completely unheard of in village leaders.

But, if anyone was going to break those barriers it would certainly be Naruto.

Kankuro seemed to remember this and shrugged off his question. "I guess it wouldn't matter since it's Naruto we're talking about. When do we pack up?"

"The wedding is July 7th, and he has requested our presence some time before that."

"Lucky date," Temari noted with a smirk, although her eyes conveyed a softness that her tone belied. She had seen Naruto and Sasuke in battle. She was familiar with their tragic pasts. It was a kindness the world rarely offered that the two men were able to come together as lovers instead of killing each other, as so many had before them.

"A friend helped him choose."

"Well, that kid is never short on those," Temari remarked, leaning back in her chair. "Should we leave in three weeks? Surprise him a little early?"

Gaara looked to Kankuro, silently checking for prior commitments. Kankuro shrugged again. "I'm game. I came up to let you know dinner's ready, it's being laid out now."

Gaara smiled down once more at the scroll before rolling it up and tucking it away in the drawer he used to house all of Naruto's letters. He followed his siblings out of the office, feeling a lightness in his chest.

After his meal, Gaara returned to the office and wrote a short letter of congratulations to Naruto, accepting the invitation and letting him know he and his siblings would be in attendance. He carried on with his work as usual until he was ready to retire for the evening.

Before he left, Gaara turned to the window long since closed to keep out the chill of the desert night and gazed out at the village. Torches were lit, and despite the lateness of the hour, there was a bustling of activity. After he revoked the curfew his father had employed, the residents of Sunagakure preferred to do as much as possible in the evenings, especially during the sweltering heat of summer. He watched his village, thinking about the many differences in this world since his childhood. He thought about how profoundly meeting Naruto changed the course of his life. Naruto was the first person he cared about after he swore to harden his heart. Naruto brought him out of that pain and let him become the man he is today, instead of a dictator like his father.

He remembered all the stories Naruto told him about the people he cared for in Konoha. But Naruto had always, always had a special fire for Sasuke that was entirely his own, and no one else even came close to holding his attention like Sasuke.

Gaara returned to his desk and wrote another letter, this time to Sasuke.

When he was finished, he tucked it in his desk and went to his room.

For the next few days, Gaara pulled out the letter and reread it, but it remained unsent until, on the fifth day, Temari spoke up.

"What's the deal with that letter?"

Gaara tore his eyes away from the page and looked up at his sister. "Nothing."

Temari gave him a look that said "bullshit," and he averted his gaze.

"Mm-hmm. Who's it for?"

Gaara pressed his lips together. He wasn't even sure why he wrote it, much less why he felt the need to express himself to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

His sister made a pained expression. "You're not...challenging him for Naruto or anything, right? You seemed so happy the other day…" She trailed off in uncertainty.

Gaara stiffened, somewhat insulted. "I am not challenging Sasuke for Naruto. That would be...absurd. And counterproductive."

Temari's expression flashed relief before sliding back into confusion. "Then what's in the letter? I didn't think you'd have much to say to him since you've only met a few times."

Gaara let out a small sigh. "I'm not sure why, but I wanted to tell him that he is…" He frowned, searching for the right words. "A lucky man, as they say, to have Naruto. That he should not squander that. Their relationship is a special one. Naruto spoke many times with me about this bond and...I think it is truly a gift that they should end up together, like this."

Temari's eyes softened. "Oh, Gaara. Of course, you're Naruto's best friend. It's normal to feel that way."

Gaara frowned down at the letter in his hands. "This is normal?"

"Yeah. You're equal parts protective of and happy for Naruto. You know him, you value him, and you want to make sure Sasuke knows how good he's got it with someone like him. Am I right?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes. That sounds accurate." He paused. "Both men have fought hard for each other. I am pleased with their joining."

Temari smiled warmly at her brother. "Then send it. And do it today, if you want it to get there before we do."

Gaara nodded to her again, quiet with his contemplation. He paused on his way out the door, scroll in hand.

"Thank you."

She threw him an easy grin. "Any time, little brother."

Upon their arrival to Konoha, Gaara moved through the motions of diplomacy as efficiently as possible. He was brimming with excitement, although it was difficult for those who didn't know him well to tell. Kankuro offered to take his things to the inn where they were staying so Gaara could be taken directly to Hokage tower for a formal greeting to the Hokage, which would also serve as an expedited ticket to Naruto.

Gaara and the guard escorting him reached Naruto before the Hokage tower, which suited Gaara just fine. As they walked, Gaara spotted Naruto; he had already been on his way to meet them, running down a less populated street in their direction.

"Naruto," Gaara greeted, chest feeling warm with affection at the sight of his best friend.

"Gaara! I knew I felt your chakra signature!" Naruto cried, his enthusiasm ever-present. He ran to Gaara and tugged him into a tight embrace. Gaara returned the gesture, finding himself pleased at the thought that Naruto would finally have someone to give all his warmth to. "I didn't think you'd be here for another two weeks!"

The guard accompanying Gaara bowed in respect and dismissed herself, allowing them at least the appearance of privacy. It wasn't anywhere near the usual pomp and circumstance required for the other Kage's, but the village had long since deemed enforcement of propriety futile in the case of the two friends.

"We wanted to surprise you. Congratulations," Gaara said as they pulled away, remembering Temari's instructions. She told him he was to express congratulations and ask after the groom.

Naruto's smile remained, but some of the excitement left his expression, his answer almost subdued. "Thank you, Gaara. I am...really glad you could be here."

Gaara thought it was an odd reaction, but he didn't really know how to connect with what Naruto was feeling. Perhaps this was normal? Temari had said some people get nervous about weddings, but he had thought she was teasing him since she used the term "cold feet," which was a ridiculous phrase.

"How is Sasuke?" He asked politely.

Naruto's smile faltered. "Oh, he and Sakura-chan are good. Sakura is very happy for me. I mean, for both of us."

Gaara remembered Naruto telling him about Sakura's crush on Sasuke, and took this news as a very good sign.

But Naruto was shifting from foot to foot, nervously rubbing at the back of his head. "I actually wanted to ask you about that. Last week, when he got your letter...he um…. Well, I wanted to ask you what you said to him."

"I wrote him my congratulations on the upcoming marriage." Then Gaara added, "I hope I didn't offend him."

Naruto stared at him, baffled. "Why would you write Sasuke about my marriage?"

Gaara was unsettled by the question. "Why wouldn't I write to him? Is it a secret? I had assumed it was not, due to Tsunade-sama's apparent-" Gaara blinked, processing belatedly what Naruto had said. "Did you say, _your_ marriage?"

Naruto nodded at him slowly, looking at him like Gaara had just asked who the current Kazekage was and if perhaps whoever it was would like to join him for tea.

"Yes," He answered carefully, "My marriage to Hinata."

Gaara's stomach dropped. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind at once, but one struck particularly hard. Gaara felt dread pulsing through him as he asked, "What did Sasuke do when he read the letter?"

Naruto grimaced. "He...ah, burned it with Amaterasu and left the village."

If Gaara was a lesser man, his knees would have buckled. The first thing he would do when this conversation was over was send word to Suna- just to make sure it was still standing.

In full damage-control, he asked if anyone knew where Sasuke was now.

"No. I think...when he calmed down, he sent word back to us that he was chasing an intelligence lead, but you don't need to be Shikamaru to know that was bullshit." Naruto frowned, obviously upset. But he softened his gaze to meet Gaara's eyes and asked with honest concern, "What did you say to him? What's going on?"

Gaara took a steadying breath. "It would appear that I have made a serious mistake. I…" Gaara struggled with the explanation, reluctant to cause his friend the embarrassment that was sure to follow. Gaara bowed his head, realizing he couldn't look Naruto in the eye as he told him, "I had thought the marriage was between you and Sasuke."

At that moment, it was as if all living things within the vicinity understood the gravity of Gaara's mistake, and braced themselves for the fallout. Neither man could hear the chirping of birds, chattering of squirrels or the hum of insects. Gaara chanced a glance up at Naruto, who was looking at him with an expression of pure horror.

"Oh my god."

Gaara tried to speak, to apologize, but found he could only hang his mouth open from his jaw as if he were a particularly unlucky statue instead of a powerful Kazekage.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" Naruto exploded with utter disbelief.

And once again, Gaara couldn't seem to find the words. Naruto paced up and down in the road, holding his head between his hands and murmuring a constant stream of "Oh my _god._"

"You mean...that you don't...feel that way for him? At all? I am...confused."

Naruto stopped dead and blushed from his neck up to his cheeks. "Of COURSE NOT! Why would you think that? Just because we kissed ONCE- well, twice, but -oh my _GOD_! Gaara," he stopped to grip Gaara's shoulders, his eyes wild with panic. "We got off so lucky. Just Amaterasu, just on the letter! He could've burned the village down." A frantic, hysterical laugh followed the statement.

"Naruto, I apologize. I don't know how I misunderstood so deeply." Gaara paused, another thought finally catching up to him. "But if you are not marrying Sasuke-"

-Naruto choked a little-

"-then who is this marriage to?"

"Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga!"

Gaara frowned. "Your friend who picked the date?"

Naruto's face was sliding from red into a desperate sort of purple. "She's my fiancé! My fiancé picked the date!"

Gaara blinked, honestly surprised by the answer. "But I've never heard of her before."

Naruto pulled on his hair. "She was in the chunin exams! And the war!? How do you not remember her?"

"But you've never spoken to me of her, not in our many letters," Gaara felt himself start to become angry. "Naruto, why are you doing this? She is a stranger, is she not?"

Naruto quieted somewhat, beginning to look sheepish. "It, uh, it was kind of arranged."

At the phrase, Gaara found himself suddenly and _completely _furious. "By. Who."

Naruto's expression was pained. "It's not like that! Her father approached me since I'm the Uzumaki clan head. He said that my clan, even though it's just me, would be suitable and Hinata-chan had confessed during the war, so I didn't think she would say no-" At Gaara's icy stare, he added quickly, "I still asked her anyway! I would never take away someone's choice like that."

Suddenly, something clicked and Gaara realized he _did_ know who she was. His tone hadn't warmed when he stated, "I don't remember her. But I remember Neji, her cousin. Naruto...you are not getting involved with the family that harnesses the curse seal. You wouldn't, you couldn't _possibly _stand for that!"

"I don't! If Hinata and I are married, when she becomes clan head we can abolish the practice, together!"

Gaara was struck into momentary silence by shock.

"Naruto, this is insane. You have overcome impossible odds before, but you have to know that the Hyuuga clan will not just turn their back on an ancient clan practice- they would disown you and Hinata before letting go of that weapon. Clans like that have _power_," Gaara didn't say it out loud, but he was holding the memory of the Uchiha clan's downfall in his mind, feeling sick with rage and fear. Naruto had told him once, only once, and entirely in confidence. He could never use such a weapon against his friend like that in a moment like this. But, he couldn't stop himself from pressing on. "Why would you do this? Why would you commit yourself to a stranger when there is someone who-"

"Naruto-san."

They both turned abruptly to the new voice, Gaara's jaw shut tight to keep him from shouting whoever it was away. Sand swept ominously around their feet in an invisible breeze and Gaara took a deep, calming breath to prevent the unintentional murder of the messenger.

He had been dimly aware of someone approaching, but his fury and confusion had been consuming and he'd hoped that they would just be left to finish their discussion. Now that he wasn't so intent on demanding answers from the best friend who had apparently lost his fucking mind, Gaara realized two very powerful ninja shouting at each other in the street was likely a matter that would require intervention.

"The head of the council has requested your presence." The guard told Naruto without inflection.

Gaara had shifted his attention to see what Naruto would do, so he caught the split second in which Naruto cleared all negative emotions and faked a brilliant grin to the man.

"Of course!" His voice didn't hold a trace of the tension or the emotions he had shown so easily to Gaara just a moment ago. It was all completely suppressed.

Gaara found himself disturbed to his core at this display, it was so fake. Sweeping emotions under the rug, marrying someone who _definitely_ wasn't Sasuke, just to overthrow the practice of clan torture; something was going on with Naruto. Gaara thoughts raced through possible solutions and information tactics, his shinobi instincts running hot under his placid exterior.

Naruto turned his forced cheer onto Gaara. "Tonight a bunch of us are going to meet up at Paku's Barbeque, it's right by the South Gate at the end of the village. Would you come?"

Gaara simply nodded, mind still spinning.

"Great! Bring Temari and Kankuro, too!" He waved and leaped quickly to the nearest building on his way to Hokage Tower.

As soon as Naruto was out of sight, the guard turned to Gaara. "Konoha is honored by your presence, Kazekage-same. Hokage-sama is tending to an urgent matter and apologizes for being unable to receive you. He hopes Uzumaki-San was suitably hospitable in his stead."

"It is an honor to be met personally by Naruto," Although he was fairly certain those were not Kakashi's exact words, he replied diplomatically. His tone was fond, as it always was when talking about Naruto, even after their row.

He bowed to Gaara. "The Hokage has requested a formal meeting tomorrow, at your convenience. He has also paid for your indefinite stay at the inn. Would you like me to escort you back?"

He didn't find the idea appealing, but he knew not to press his luck with the informal and comfortable relationship with the other village. It made villagers much more comfortable to see at least the intent of formality, not letting visiting Kage's walk around without their own guard or a local escort. He nodded to accept the offer and let the guard lead the way in respectful silence.

The village passed by him in a blur as he turned the situation over, trying to make sense of it, trying to understand how he could have been so profoundly wrong.

When he reached the inn, he thanked the guard for her time and dismissed him before entering. Gaara bypassed his own room to knock on Temari's door, hoping she hadn't left. Quickly, Temari opened the door and Gaara could see Kankuro was in the room as well, sitting on her bed with a map spread out over his legs.

Temari immediately read his distress and gestured him into the room, closing the door behind him before she gently asked what had happened. Kankuro looked up at them from his map.

Gaara stood near the door, feeling hollow. "It appears….I have made an error."

When he didn't immediately elaborate, Kankuro pressed, "What kind of error?"

Gaara frowned at the wall over Kankuro's head. "The wedding we have been invited to is not between Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. It is an arranged marriage between Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, of the clan who use the curse seal."

Kankuro's eyes went wide. "No shit, the ones with those white eyes, from the chunin exams?"

Temari pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. When she found her words, she murmured, "Oh….fuck. Oh _fuck_, that's why Sasuke isn't in the village anymore!"

Gaara turned to narrow his eyes at her. "How did you know Uchiha isn't in the village?"

"Right after you left we were approached by two of the Hokage's guards. They said all this shit about diplomacy and private matters of the government, but they asked us if we had seen Sasuke on our travels and then wouldn't answer any of our questions. I'm sure they'll want to talk to you about it, as well. I don't think they're trying to pin this on us, just hoping that he may have passed us on his way to wherever."

Kankuro frowned. "Wait, what? What letter? Why would that have to do with Sasuke leaving?"

Temari glanced at Gaara, who sighed. "I...in my confusion, I wrote Sasuke a letter of congratulations."

Temari covered her eyes with a hand and added, "With my blessing."

Kankuro stared at his siblings.

"_Shit_."

"What happened when he read it?" Temari asked in a tone that said she didn't really want to know.

"Naruto tells me Sasuke burned it with Amaterasu and then fled the village. He sent word back that he was chasing an intelligence lead, but Naruto doesn't believe it and he implied that others don't, either. And...I think there is something wrong with Naruto."

Temari's expression was tight with stress. "Because Sasuke left again?"

Gaara paused consideringly. "No," He finally answered. "I think something has been wrong for a while, although that could be making it worse. He is acting strange, and this marriage doesn't make sense."

"Yeah," Kankuro said, frowning. "Is he really marrying into the Hyuuga family? That's crazy, he'd never go along with that shit."

Gaara felt a hot spike of anger shoot through him again. "I agree. He thinks that if they are married, Hinata will become the clan head and they can abolish the practice."

Temari gripped Gaara's arm. "Gaara, that is serious. They could have him killed over just talking about that, it's treasonous to the clan. Not even the Kage's have authority over how clans regulate their punishments. Not that they usually care, but Naruto is putting himself in danger."

His heart clenched painfully in his chest at the thought of losing Naruto. "I know. And to form a union just to attempt to abolish the use of the curse seal seems...excessive."

Gaara knew how it felt to be lonely, but he didn't see Naruto struggling with relationships the way Gaara had. Naruto, especially after the war, had always been surrounded by people who admired him. There were people who cared for him, like Sakura and Sasuke. He couldn't see that as the driving force for marriage.

Temari let go of his arm, and said as gently as she could, "Gaara, have you considered that Naruto and Hinata like each other? I know you said it was arranged, but that's how it has to be for noble clans. It wouldn't be unusual."

Gaara shook his head. "I don't believe they know each other well, at all. He has never mentioned her to me, not once. And Sasuke...Naruto spent so long chasing him. When Naruto first beat me, he told me about their bond and it was how I learned to feel again. I saw you as my brother and sister again, not as enemies. Sasuke was Naruto's first bond, as Naruto was mine. And those bonds are different than ours, they are different than family," He swallowed thickly, shaking his head again. "I can't believe that Naruto would turn his back on Sasuke for a stranger like Hinata."

Temari was silent, taking in the depth of her brother's emotions. She reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, overwhelmed by her pride and love and sadness for him. Gaara barely stiffened before he allowed himself to lean against her and return the hug.

Kankuro was pretending his eyes were not wet with tears, muttering curses that all seemed to end with "that blond _idiot_."

Temari let go of Gaara but left a strong hand to grip his shoulder as she looked him in the eye and promised, "We're going to figure this out. If you think something's up with Naruto, I believe you. And so does Kankuro. Right?"

"Right," Kankuro answered, pretending not to wipe at his cheeks.

"So lets come up with a plan," She declared, steering Gaara over to the bed. They sat in a circle with the map in the middle. "What do we have so far?"

Feeling more comfortable shifting into the shinobi mindset, Gaara laid out the threat (Naruto's disconcerting behavior) and the intelligence they had so far, including what Gaara had written in his letter to Sasuke.

Kankuro considered the situation. "It would be ideal to talk with Sasuke since he's so close with Naruto and would likely share our objective, but even if we had a lead he wouldn't let us track him after that letter. It would also look suspicious at best if one of us tried to tail him, but we could extend a formal offer to the Hokage, offering our assistance in any way necessary. I don't think it would seem odd since they're likely going to need to talk to you about it anyway."

Gaara nodded. "Hatake-sama was unavailable today, but we will have a proper greeting tomorrow. Tonight we've been invited to Paku's Barbeque with Naruto and some of his friends. We should conduct surveillance there."

"Perfect," Temari agreed. "You stick with Naruto and see if you can pin down any more unusual behavior or identify triggers. Kankuro and I can work the group, test the waters to see if anyone else has picked up on it. We'll need to identify any allies, as well, so pay close attention to anyone who seems like they're uncomfortable. If Crybaby isn't there tonight, we should set up a secondary mission to get in contact with him. He's too smart not to know what's going on and too soft not to care." She turned to Gaara. "Do you agree?"

"I know Shikamaru cares for Naruto, and I trust him if you do."

"Are there any other allies we can identify before tonight?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara frowned in thought. "I can't guarantee it, but we can work from those who are closest to him outwards. I believe mentors would be a more likely source than peers. His former team leaders, Kakashi and Yamato, as well as Iruka from the academy and possibly Tsunade would be the first priority, although I don't expect them to necessarily be present at an informal gathering. His teammates, Sakura and Sai, would be secondary to watch and I expect will be there this evening. I do not think we will find an ally in anyone who expresses blessings for the upcoming wedding."

Temari nodded, taking down several notes on a scroll before sealing it. "Good. We have a solid infiltration plan. Let's meet back here no later than ten and go over our intel."

Gaara smiled at his siblings. "Thank you, for helping me."

Kankuro gave him a grin. "Hey, if he's family to you, he's family to us. Operation Fix The Idiot is a go!"

The assurance he had felt in the safety of the inn with his siblings faded quickly into nervousness as they approached the restaurant, already bustling with Friday night energy. But Gaara was a shinobi. He could deal with the unexpected. He could handle brutality and war and impossible decisions, he could handle this.

They entered and immediately spotted their group, Naruto was seated beside Hinata in the middle of a long table with five people on each side and two on each end. Naruto waved them over enthusiastically, and Gaara took a seat across from him while his siblings spread out, as was the plan. Naruto did his best to engage with Gaara, but he was quickly pulled into different conversations by the many people vying for his attention. Gaara recognized many of the people around him, but there were just as many he hadn't seen before. He spoke politely with Lee and Ino, who sat next to him. Ino introduced him every now and then to a new face and he went through the pleasantries, all the while paying careful attention to Naruto.

What he saw he found disconcerting. The light and warmth that had surrounded Naruto when he met Gaara on the street earlier that day was gone. His presence was artificial. He made the friends around him laugh, but his smile never reached his eyes. And the new crowd of people surrounding him made Gaara cringe. It was similar to the people who had tried to woo him for his power once he had been named Kazekage, but this was far worse than he received. And Gaara saw, now, that he had been wrong in thinking Naruto didn't suffer the same isolation as he did. He bit at the inside of his cheek and cursed himself for such a foolish assumption. Just because it seemed that Naruto was always surrounded by others didn't say anything about the quality of those relationships. Those that Gaara had thought cared for Naruto seemed distant, somehow. Sakura and Sai were there, and Gaara was somewhat surprised to see Tsunade there as well, with her assistant and her pig. He saw their smiles were too big and laughter too loud to be completely genuine. Shikamaru, who sat near them at the table, seemed to be the least affected by the energy, and Gaara felt glad his sister had the trust in him that she did. He needed to know what the fuck had happened in Konoha.

As he thought, Gaara glared at a shinobi he didn't recognize who was chatting Naruto's ear off about a proposal he was about to submit to the Hokage for approval.

"I can't wait to see their reactions, I don't think anyone's thought of this before. It's so simple, by increasing the road maintenance schedule and changing street size in relation to demand from the last two years, Konoha's infrastructure would finally improve. And we have the time to do it, you know, because of how much was taken out by the war. And all it's going to take is a little priority. Investing in this project is going to be necessary to keep Konoha competitive in the new world. We gotta stop wasting money on all these side projects."

"Nozomu," Naruto beamed, "That's gonna be a great proposal. The council will definitely agree, I know I would if I was Hokage!"

"What side projects would you be defunding."

Everyone they'd been talking to turned to look at Gaara, who had been silently taking in Nozomu's obnoxious babble.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, still cocky but at least trying to show deference to the Kazekage.

"I am curious to know what these "side projects" are that have so little importance they don't need their allocated funds."

"Oh, you know, the mushy stuff. Public assistance programs. You wouldn't _believe _the money suck that this new orphanage is. All the fancy stuff they're putting in this round is ridiculous, it'll be fine with the utilitarian style it had before. It's a waste to put in extra work on a building that won't even be that useful after the generation of war orphans ages out."

Remembering the horror stories of the orphanage where Naruto was raised, Gaara stared Nozomu down and said with an icy tone. "I once received a proposal to shift funds away from our orphanage. I had the council member removed_. Personally._"

Shikamaru, who had been sitting nearby looking bored, tried to muffle the abrupt laugh at Nozomu's terrified expression with a cough and excused himself for a smoke. Gaara let the ambiguousness linger and took a sip of his drink as though this were of no note to him.

"Uhh, I'll join you," Nozomu said nervously.

Shikamaru was already halfway to the smoking patio when he tossed a casual "No thanks," over his shoulder.

Nozomu was pretended not to hear and bowed to Gaara. "Goodnight, Kazekage-sama. Please have a pleasant stay in Konoha."

Gaara did not return the niceties, opting instead to watch him with a dead-eyed stare until he was out of sight.

By the time he looked back to Naruto, the light conversation had returned easily to the table and Naruto was already laughing with Ino about something inane. He noticed that at some point, Hinata had disappeared, but no one seemed to care. Gaara watched as another sycophant replaced the first, and another after that one. Naruto's friends were not shielding him from the ambitions of these young, foolish shinobi. They instead teased him about his upcoming marriage, laughing at the way his face would flush. Gaara listened and watched until he wanted to sand-coffin the entire restaurant. He stood.

"_Naruto_."

Gaara saw him flinch slightly before turning that fake smile on him.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to speak to you outside."

Without waiting for his reply, Gaara turned and walked briskly out of the building, pausing only to give the proprietor enough money to cover the table.

Gaara moved away from the entryway to wait for Naruto, distancing himself from the light and sound bursting from the packed establishment. He breathed in the warm evening air, trying and failing to calm his seething anger.

It wasn't long before Naruto joined him.

"What's up?"

Gaara's energy was dark around him. "Naruto, what are you thinking?"

Naruto gave him a pained smile. "What do you mean, man?"

Gaara gestured tightly. "This! All of this. What do you think you are doing? I listened to you say you would support a project that would defund the orphanage. I heard you agree to the value of the same political system that nearly destroyed Konoha once. Since I arrived, you have done nothing but entertain the attention of overzealous men who want to get close to the future Hokage. Why are you putting up with this?"

Naruto tried again to laugh it off. "Hey, I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but-"

"Don't lie to me, Naruto. Stop making excuses for them, they don't deserve your defenses. And perhaps I could overlook that, but the way they are all supporting you in this marriage is _reprehensible_."

Naruto's face fell in the first genuine expression Gaara had seen all evening. "What? That's what this is about?"

"Naruto, I cannot be silent. This arrangement will not end well."

"What do you even know, Gaara!" Naruto snarled. Anger and hurt were bare on his face.

At the outburst, Gaara softened his voice. "I know what it is like to have people seek your power. Your friends should not be welcoming these men to the table, and they should _not_ be encouraging you to do something as foolish as tying your life to someone else just to abolish the practice of clan torture. There are other ways, Naruto. Ways that won't get your killed or exiled for clan treason."

"They know I can handle myself, Gaara. And Hinata is nice, and brave and smart and we can do this!"

"Hinata may be all those things, but she will be in more danger than you. Her clan will do what they have to bring her to heel. She will be their target when they realize they cannot sway you directly." Gaara drew in a breath. Naruto wasn't getting it! He couldn't avoid it this time. Gaara leaned in and said in a low tone, "Have you so easily forgotten what happened to the last noble clan to disagree with village law?"

The look of devastation Naruto's face told him the message had hit home.

"Suna is not so different from Konoha. It has been up to me to navigate these things, with people I trust at my side. You will be Hokage, Naruto, and you will be a great Hokage if you don't lose yourself. I see something different in you. Why didn't you chase Sasuke when he left? The Naruto I know would have run after him like you always have."

From behind Naruto, Gaara saw Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura exit the building, looking for them. They approached, but their friendly expressions quickly dropped as they heard the explosive argument. Kankuro and Temari followed behind them, trying to look inconspicuous.

Naruto's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment as he shouted, "_Why_ do you keep talking about Sasuke like that! I...I love Hinata! And we're going to make a difference together! I won't let anything happen to her, I'll-"

"Naruto," Tsunade interrupted as she put a hand protectively on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

Gaara met Tsunade's eyes. Before Naruto could answer her, Gaara asked the question he couldn't fathom the answer to. "Why haven't you put a stop to this? You are supposed to be the ones who care about Naruto most."

Tsunade's expression darkened instantly, fury in her eyes and she stepped toward him. "Look, you little brat, I'm not the Hokage anymore so I'm free to give you a piece of my mind-"

One of Shizune's hands flew up to cover her eyes as she muttered, "Oh lord please don't."

"I can see you don't approve of this wedding, and because of your sense of entitlement to Naruto's life, you felt the need to tell him that. But I'm not gonna do that to Naruto, because I know my place. He didn't get to grow up the way he should have. Jiraiya and Sarutobi," She cut herself off, taking a stuttering breath to quell at least some of her rage before saying something she'd regret. "God rest their souls, but they had the wrong idea about how that boy should be brought up. If Naruto wants to start a family, I'm not going to stand in his way. Hinata is a nice girl. The Hyuuga have their problems but they'll treat Naruto better than the rest of the village did when he was growing up. I don't have any right to intervene, and neither do any of you." She said, glaring hard at Sakura and the sand siblings, who had come to stand beside their brother.

Sakura pressed her lips together and looked to the floor. She was obviously unhappy but unwilling to challenge her shishou.

Gaara's eyes flew to Naruto in understanding. "You didn't tell her?" He looked back to Tsunade. "You didn't _ask_?"

"Ask _what,_ you egotistical little shit. Get to the point." Tsunade hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How Naruto could stand to marry into a clan that reserves the right to torture their own members to death?"

"_Enough_."

They all turned to Shizune, who had stepped directly in between the two powerful shinobi. She looked at Tsunade. "If you are finished disgracing yourself and your village in front of a visiting diplomat, I think we should say goodnight."

Tsunade's cheeks turned the slightest bit pink at the reprimand, but she nodded slightly.

Gaara felt the sting of shame himself. He had been overwhelmed with concern, and let it carry him too far. He'd embarrassed himself as well as Naruto, who definitely didn't deserve what just happened.

He bowed. "Tsunade, Naruto, I apologize. It was not my intention to disrespect either of you."

Naruto's somber expression cleared slightly. "You don't need to apologize, Gaara. But thanks, baa-chan. I, uh, I know what you were trying to do." He rubbed the back of his head, looking up at the stars. " I'm...I'm gonna head home. It's been a long night."

Tsunade's eyes melted into sorrow. She reached out and cupped his cheek. "No, sweetheart. I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I...didn't come back for you when I could have."

Gaara watched Tsunade bring Naruto into a tight hug, watched Naruto's eyes fall closed as she whispered something soft that no one else could hear. She held him until Naruto gave a short, stuttering sigh, pulling away to wipe delicately at her eyes.

"Well, I know this wasn't how you were hoping to end the night. Wasn't how I wanted it either." The last part was said in a clipped tone that was clearly meant for everyone that was awkwardly surrounding the intimate moment. "I support you, kid. It's the least I can do. It's the least anyone can do."

Naruto rubbed the tears away from his own eyes with a rough brush with the back of his hand. "Thanks…"

Tsunade took one of his hands and gave it a squeeze. She spoke more quietly this time. "They're just worried. And I am sorry for losing my temper. I can promise you, though, it will all feel better in the morning. Goodnight, kid."

Tsunade turned and walked away, without a backward glance for the rest of the group.

Shizune moved closer to give him a quick hug. "Good night Naruto. Thank you for inviting us."

"Thanks for coming. Wouldn't be the same without you two."

Before she could leave, Gaara stepped forward and gave another, smaller bow. "Thank you, Shizune, for stepping in where you saw fit."

Shizune's smile was a little sad as she said, "It is easy to forget ourselves when matters of the heart are at stake." She left, following the sound of Tsunade's heels clacking sharply on stone.

Naruto showed his remaining friends a big, fake smile. "Well, it was great to have you guys join us. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Can I walk you back?" Gaara offered.

The false smile grew even bigger. "That'd be great. Kankuro, Temari, you coming?"

Temari beat Kankuro to the punch. "Nah," she said casually. "This idiot bet me 300 Ryo that he can beat me at darts. I gotta collect."

Naruto laughed. "Hey, that sounds great. Let me know how it goes tomorrow, eh Kankuro?" He turned to Sakura, playfully wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And I know _you _gotta get back to the hospital. I'm impressed you even made it out tonight! I'm a pretty lucky guy."

Sakura looked relieved at Naruto's return to cheer, even if she knew it wasn't real.

"Don't get a big head about it," she teased him.

Naruto made a victory sign. "Too late! No going back now. And I can't wait to tell eeeeveryone it's your fault."

Soon, they had all parted ways and Gaara fell silently into step with Naruto. Even though he hadn't said anything, Gaara could feel Naruto's discomfort. He wasn't sure if it stemmed from the silence itself or their second disagreement that day, but either way, he knew he should apologize.

"Naruto," He said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" Came Naruto's tired answer.

"I apologize for upsetting you. I meant what I said to you, but I think I could have done it...more kindly."

They stopped outside Naruto's home, and Gaara looked him in the eye.

"I think I hurt you, and I'm sorry. My presence here hasn't been what either of us wanted it to be."

"Hey, it's no problem."

Gaara could have flinched at the fake smile Naruto gave him. "Still. You deserve better than this. That's part of why I had to say something."

"Gaara, I…" But he trailed off, unable to say whatever was on his mind.

"Naruto, these people you call your friends would rather accept your facade than face the truth. Maybe...the truth is uncomfortable, for them. But I don't mind it. I would rather see you be who you are. That is the person my bond is with."

Naruto didn't meet his eyes, and he didn't respond.

"I understand now why your mentors have not said anything to you. I am not burdened with the guilt they carry. I respect their choice, but I disagree. To me, it is the least I can do to tell you the truth. It is the least I can to do to stand with you as you are. To not expect your cheer, or try to change how you are feeling."

Gaara tried to tamp down on the worry that was filling him up now that Naruto's mask was finally slipping.

After an extended silence, he asked, "Would you like me to stay with you?" Kankuro and Temari would have to understand.

Naruto's head jerked up, his eyes a little wide. "Nah, it's fine. I'm fine."

Gaara nodded slowly. He didn't believe that Naruto was fine, but he was glad that he answered honestly. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight Gaara."

When Gaara opened the door to his room back at the inn, he found his brother and sister waiting for him. They both stood quickly at his arrival.

"Gaara," Kankuro started, but couldn't tell what to ask from the look on his face.

"I feel...tired." He admitted.

"Do you still want to debrief?" Temari asked, her tone gentle.

Gaara took a breath and nodded. He relayed their brief conversation outside Naruto's home and when he was finished, Temari came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did good."

Gaara frowned, wondering if his explanation had been misleading. "I did? I thought it went rather poorly."

She shook her head. "You established your position as an ally, Gaara. In war, factions who need help don't always jump at the first offer of alliance. Even though they need it, they don't want to seem weak. People do the same thing. I think you did well and recovered from the blow up outside Paku's."

Gaara grimaced. He didn't need her to tell him that _that_ had not gone well.

Kankuro sat at the small dining table, gesturing for Temari and Gaara to do the same. "Come sit down, and we'll tell you what we got."

Temari waited till Gaara was seated to begin. "After Crybaby after left, when you smacked that Nozomu asshole off his high horse, I followed them out a while later. Told Nozomu to get his ass home and cornered Shikamaru about what's been going on with our guy. You're not going to like it."

Gaara grimaced. "What's going on?"

"Short answer? You pegged it. Naruto has been lonely as hell. He didn't jump at the Hyuuga offer, but rumor is he and Hinata met at a tea house and talked. It sounds like you're the only person who's even asked about the clan torture aspect, but that is likely because people here don't want to put him in a position of defiance against the clan."

"Does it seem as though Hinata has tricked Naruto into this arrangement?" Gaara asked, his voice carefully neutral. He wouldn't have guessed her to be the manipulative type, but he knew better than to rely on good faith when it came to other ninja.

Temari shook her head. "Don't think so. Shikamaru doesn't either. At least, not intentionally."

Kankuro frowned. "What do you mean, "not intentionally?"

Temari shrugged a shoulder. "Naruto's a catch. The whole village knows she's had a crush on him for ages. No one thinks she'd trick him into a marriage, but maybe the right kind of information and an intriguing plan between the two of them is exciting enough to rope Naruto in for good." Temari paused, and Gaara could read the reluctance on her face.

"What is it?"

She sighed. "It's depressing, but Shikamaru has a secondary hypothesis. His...Naruto doesn't have a family. The Hyuuga's are a big clan. That's a lot of something Naruto's never gotten to have, all in one go."

"Shit," Kankuro swore. "That is depressing."

"And doubly insulting to Sasuke," Gaara sighed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

Temari's face was pained. "You're not wrong. They're not a warm clan, either, it's no secret. Naruto seems to be chasing illusions right now, doing what he perceives he is expected to do. The other possibility is that his grand gesture was actually meant for Sasuke; that Naruto took the opportunity for marriage to give Sasuke something dramatic to push against, to show he's willing to fight for him. Again, if Shika's right with this one, it probably wasn't something Naruto did on purpose."

Gaara closed his eyes, taking in the idea and turning it over in his mind. He sat up sharply from where he had been slumping from the weight of the conversation. "If Naruto needs a sign from Sasuke, let's give him another opportunity."

Kankuro raised his eyebrows. "How?"

Gaara smiled, hope growing in him like a tidal wave. "I was thinking...we could provide a different kind of rival."


	2. Update

Hey y'all, sorry for getting you excited for another chapter. This is just an update to officially let you know I'm done posting on this website. Any updates for this story can be found here archiveofourown users / doliumpraedonum / works

The last handful of chapters/stories I've posted have received a wave of comments telling me to kill myself, both from anonymous guests and users. doesn't seem interested in resolving this, so I'm leaving the site.

Cheers!


End file.
